


Octavian

by TheSistersBread



Series: I Manage Mischief [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blame Octavian, Fantastic Children and Where to Find Them, Filius Flitwick is Too Enthusiastic, First Years, First Years are Mischievous, Helios the Heliopath, It's all Octavian's Fault, Minerva McGonagall is Still Tired, Severus Snape Just Rolls With It, The Giant Squid - Freeform, The Great Lake | The Black Lake (Harry Potter), The Terrifying Trio, Where the Wild Children Are, the dog ate my homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSistersBread/pseuds/TheSistersBread
Summary: Part III of I Manage MischiefIt's all Octavian's fault. That's it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Luna Lovegood, Luna Lovegood & Megan Jones, Megan Jones & Draco Malfoy
Series: I Manage Mischief [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164827
Kudos: 10





	Octavian

It is a relatively normal day at Hogwarts.

That is to say, a day full of mischief and trouble.

Minerva McGonagall sighs as she smooths out the three singed essays from her three most trouble making students.

She almost wishes she could trade them with the Marauders.

At least those four weren't quite as crazy.

She raises a customary eyebrow at the three sheepish students before her.

"And how exactly did your essays get so burnt?"

Luna smiles uncomfortably, Megan shifts her feet and Draco tries in vain to channel his inner Pureblood.

It's unfortunately been vanquished.

"Helios", Luna eventually cracks.

Minerva snorts "That excuse won't work with me young lady. Friendly Heliopaths don't burn. Don't let it happen next time."

Minerva will give them a pass, just this once.

* * *

"And just why are your essays wet? Did you have to put out some fire?"

"Not that, exactly."

"We made Octavian jealous."

"Octavian?"

"Well after last time, we thought it would be a bad idea to do any more homework around Helios so we decided to do it with Octavian this time."

"They weren't happy."

"Octavian was rather displeased."

Minerva McGonagall does not take kindly to being made a fool of.

"I let it pass last time. This time, however... Detention with me on Saturday at 6pm."

"Yes Professor McGonagall."

* * *

"Severus have you seen -"

"The three brats are entertaining Octavian. What have they done?"

"They were meant to turn up for detention", Minerva checks the time, "one hour ago. Where can I find them?"

"The Lake."

* * *

"Ms Jones, Ms Lovegood, Mr Malfoy, what on earth are you doing?"

The three children are being tossed up in the air and diving into the Black Lake.

Minerva cannot see how they are managing to do so but...

Is that...?

"Mr Longbottom, Miss Ab-"

"Ms!"

"Ms Abott, Ms Patil and Ms Patil, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Mr Smith, Ms Granger, Mr Goldstein, Mr Zabini-"

More and more of the First Years are appearing.

Minerva sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.

Why did the three of them have to drag the rest of the First Years into this too?

Actually- "Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley and Mr Jordan to my office. You three as well, come on!"

"What exactly were you doing?"

"Playing with Octavian."

"And who exactly - what exactly is Octavian?"

"They are a squid!"

"Are you - are you talking about the Giant Squid? But he is-"

"They are."

"-a recluse. No one has more than caught of few glimpses of the Squid since-"

"Octavian's just a little shy!"

"Yeah, it's not his fault!"

"He really likes playing!"

Minerva feels faint.

She is not unused to this feeling.

So the children were actually telling the truth about Octavian?

Does that mean they were being truthful about Helios?

Minerva doesn't think she has ever sighed so much before.

"Go." she grunts out, already feeling the oncoming headache.

* * *

_Sorry about our homework but we're trying to make sure it doesn't happen again, really!_

Yours Sincerely,

_~~Luna, Draco and Megan~~ The Terrifying Trio and every other First Year_

_PS. Please don't tell Megan, Draco and Luna their new nickname_

_PPS. They're scary enough already_

_PPPS. Never mind, it's too late_

* * *

"Whose idea was it to teach the First Years the Copying Charm?"

"Filius-"

"It was theirs, I swear!"

"Minerva, why do you look so pale?"

"Minerva, this is important, what did you do?"

"I have no idea Severus, I have no idea."

"Ms Jones, Mr Weasley, Mr Boot, get back here!" 

"Blame Octavian!"

"It's all Octavian's fault!"

Severus looks over at the peacefully napping Giant Squid and shrugs.

"I blame Octavian."

"Severus!" Minerva says scandalised.

"I agree."

"Pomona, how could-"

"It's all Octavian's fault!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please-"

"It's all your fault, Octavian!"


End file.
